Sanctuary (A Kakashi Love Story): Lemon
by tanktank29
Summary: The honeymoon night of Kakashi Hatake and my original character, Emi Hamasaki.


This is a lemon chapter to my story on another site. The chapter picks up where Emi and Kakashi are sharing a bottle of wine in the bedroom of their honeymoon beach house:

EMI'S POV

After a few glasses of champagne, you had slipped out of your wedding dress, out of your fancy undergarments, and under the covers with Kakashi. His bare skin against yours was like electricity. He ran a hand through your tussled hair, kissing you gently. His cold fingers were like ice against your warm skin, sending a sudden shiver down your spine. He must have interrupted your shudder as nervousness.

"It's okay, Emi. Just tell me if you want me to stop."

As he climbed on top of you, spreading your legs apart with his knees, your heart began to beat out of you chest. You had always wondered how and when you would lose your virginity, but now that it was actually happening, it all seemed so surreal. Kakashi pulled off your lace underwear, the final piece of your lingerie. His head between your legs, he kissed the inside of your thighs gently. He continued kissing up your thighs until his mouth was dangerously close to your opening.

If you weren't nervous before, you sure were now! You looked up to the ceiling as you felt his tongue brush against your outer labia. You breath became ragged as he moved on to your inner lips, inserting an inch of his tongue inside of you. Although not painful, the sensation of the tip of his tongue inside of you was a bit uncomfortable. He moved his head around until he found a pattern that seemed to be more pleasing to you.

As he lifted his head to get up, you entangled your fingers in his silver hair and pushed him back down. Smirking, he resumed his position, spreading your legs a little further. You heard gentle sounds coming from him.

"You taste…sweet," He said, his mouth still touching you so that you could feel his lips move as he spoke.

His sounds of pleasure began to climb in volume as he swirled his tongue more roughly around you, and finally inserting his entire tongue. You let out a small yelp at the sudden sharp pain. He got up and repositioned himself on top of you, kissing you quite roughly. You could smell your scent on his lips, and you weren't sure if it was a scent you liked, but he seemed to enjoy it, so you were pleased. He forcefully stuck his tongue in your mouth, swirling it from the roof your mouth to both sides of your cheeks.

Feeling dominated, you turned over so that you were now on top of Kakashi. He gave you a disapproving look before flipping you back over on your back.

"What?" You asked confused.

"Tonight's just about you," He answered.

Once again, he positioned himself on top of you. His tip waited anxiously at your opening, and it seemed to take everything in Kakashi to hold himself back. He swallowed hard as he leaned down to kiss you, meeting your chest with his. Why was his body so cold?

He continued to kiss you as he inserted the tip of his penis into you, moving it slowly in and out, giving you a minute to adjust. As he pushed it in an inch further, a moan slipped from his lips, and he buried his face into your neck, his breath ragged in your ear. You began to shift your hips in an effort to get comfortable as he pushed in further and further, your discomfort now becoming pain. His slowly strokes only seemed to hurt worse.

"Faster," You whisered, trying your best to mask the pain in your voice, but you knew Kakashi could sense the discomfort in your movements.

Spreading you legs a little wider with his hands, he sped up a little into a rhythmic rocking motion. The pain began to fade away as you felt yourself become wetter with natural lubrication.

"Mmm ahh," You moaned at the unexpected pleasure.

Kakashi lifted his body slightly, putting his hands on either side of your head to support his weight, and began pushing into you at a different angle. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead as he struggled to hold himself back. His body was tense. You knew he didn't want to hurt you, but now that the pain had subsided, you wanted him to enjoy himself, too. You locked your ankles around his and put your arms around his neck, pulling his ear down to your mouth.

"Just let go, Kakashi," You breathed into his ear.

Letting go of his self control at your permission, his muscles relaxed as he thrusted into you hard, his full length now penetrating you.

"Mmmmhgahh," a low, rapsy moan escaped from his throat.

He pushed into you with more force, the bed squeaking slightly in protest. Your breasts bounced up and down to his rhythmic forceful movements. He held onto the headboard for leverage, pushing him self uncontrollably into you. The room was now filled by your loud moans as you felt a tingling around your bellybutton. You whimpered his name and scratched at his back as his low grunts echoed through the air.

"Ohhh, Kakashiiiii," You curled you toes as you felt of rush enter you.

He slowed down, and you felt his penis throbbing inside you. Thick liquid pooled inside of you, and it got onto his shaft as he continued slowly moving in and out. He brought his face down to yours, meeting you once again chest to chest. He held you tightly, moaning softly into your ear as you felt him pulsating inside of you.

When he had nearly stopped moving, you kissed him, gently biting his bottom lip as he pulled out of you, pausing at the tip. He moaned and let out a breath simultaneously as he removed the last few inches of himself from you.

That night, as you lay awake in bed replaying everything over and over in your head, you felt Kakashi tighten his arms around you. Was he still up? He was lying behind you, his face buried in your hair.

"Emi…"

"Yes?"

You turned around to face him and were surprised to see that his eyes were watery, his tears glistening from the moonlight that shone through the large windows. His vulnerability struck a pang in your chest. You brushed the hair from his eyes and kissed his cheek as a single tear fell.

"You'll always be my sanctuary."


End file.
